Un-Bearable Memory!
by gadhadada
Summary: Sometimes Bear doesn't able to be Bear-able...!


**_hello Baccha Party..._**

 ** _all Set here..._**

 ** _chalo, No Excuses from My Side..._**

 ** _Yes, I am Back..._**

 ** _Whaooooooo..._**

 ** _Really Baccha'zzzzzzzzzzzz_**

 ** _Ill be Busy, might be Less Posting My Stories and Etc..._**

 ** _but trying U all got My Stories (mostly OS) with Intervels..._**

 ** _Chalo Bacchun... Take Care..._**

 ** _this Story is based on COOLAK BACCHA Plot..._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 ** _Un-Bearable Memory_**

 _A Sharp Jolt brings Him back in His Living Surrounding although the against person asking about His Personal Ease and_ _Comfortably_ _, He stands up and ask…_

 _Daya: Jee Dr, (scrubbing His Face and now be alert with) kesa hy ab Baccha…?_

 _Dr (telling): Better, magar Mentally Us ki Halat abhi bhi Behtar Nahi hy… (briefing) Us ki Family abhi aati hogi, Hum nay Us kay ID sy Call kr ky Un logun ko Bula liya hy …._

 _Daya (understanding with): Jee…_

 _Dr looks at Him takes a Sigh after Reading the Same Sad Question in Daya eyes which also Embedded in His Eyes too, Shakes Hand with Him, Jerking Head and move away…._

 _The Relief Breath Shortly cut by a Ringer so Daya Picks the Call and after telling Abhijeet to be Back in Half an hour, Left the General Clinic after Depositing the Initial Treatment Money at Hospital Reception for the Teen Patient brought or say saved by Him from a Suicidal attempt…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Trickling of Sweat Beads, the Continuous Rattling of Shuddering Breaths, the Shivering of Body and lastly a Pained and Scary Gasps Awakens Him Badly…._

 _His Heart really Beating in His Throat, the Ruffling of Bed Spread really tells Him about the Level of Scare, bore by Him in His Nightmare…_

 _The Chilled room feeling Suffocated Nagging His Brain to Leave the Cubical Instantly which Implemented by His Body and in such Hurry, He Dashed Someone during coming out from room, who grabs His Arm and say…_

 _Abhijeet (grab His Arm seeing His Un-Coordinated Body movements with): ain…. (tense tone) Kya hua…?_

 _He feels Daya still Not in Sync so Dragged Him and Sat Him over Couch by Pressing His Shoulders, moving ahead, taking His Towel with a Chilled Water bottle from Fridge, coming back and giving Him water with…_

 _Abhijeet (nudge): Piyo… Dheery (Daya grab the bottle and taking Slow Sips trying to Relax His Breaths while Abhijeet Rubbing His Sweaty Hairs with) koi Bura Sapna Dekh liya…_

 _Daya (Relaxing now with): hmmm…._

 _Abhijeet (wiping Sweat from His Arms and Face with): Hath kitny Thandy ho rhy hain…_

 _Daya (casual): AC sy Nilka hun Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): haan Poora Jism Paseeny mein Bheega hua hy… (rashly murmur) Bewakoof…_

 _Daya now seeing around find Scattering of Papers, Files over Central Table so ask…_

 _Daya (ask): Tum itni Raat ko Jaag kr kya kr rhy ho..?_

 _Abhijeet (chewing teeth): Gaiti kay Case ko phir sy Study kr rha hun…_

 _Daya: ohhh (smirking) Gaiti Didi ky Case ko…_

 _Abhijeet (still standing and wiping few strands of Daya hairs Threatened): Daya, Sach ye jo Bachy Kuch Baal hain na Tery… (angry) sub Noch lun ga… Samjha…_

 _The Man Laughed on that Scary Threat, takes Towel from Abhijeet hands and back to His Bed while Abhijeet Resuming back His work…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Soft Moan Tense Rahul who just about to Enter inside the Residence with Abhijeet who Return Back to Pick His File which He Forgot…_

 _Rahul moving ahead and grabbed the Arm of Daya who Yelped in Pain as the Blood flowing More Profusely from the Deep Gash appearing over His Palm…._

 _Rahul (shockingly snatch the Knife from His hand with): Demagh Kharab hy kya…_

 _Daya (taking out His Arm from Rahul Grip with): kya Yaar, Main Dekh hee raha tha… (irritatingly) Tu ny itni Zor sy Hath Kheencha kay…_

 _Abhijeet coming back and in Tension coming ahead, grab the Palm which some part still in Rahul's Grip and ask…_

 _Abhijeet (in worrying tone): kya hua…?_

 _Daya (jerking Both Contact with): kuch Nahi Yaar (frustrated tone) Zara sa Hath Kat gaya aur kya (pressing kitchen towel over the wound with) Tum Log bhi na…_

 _Abhijeet (moving behind with): tou Dihaan kahan tha Sahab ka… aur (trying to grab the Arm again with) Dekhao… (trying to checking it in brief as) Stitches lagein gy shayed…._

 _Daya (turn with): kya Boss… (taking back His palm with) itna Gehra Zakhm Nahi hy… (moving inside his room with) Buht Khayey hain aisy Zakhm…_

 _He threw the Towel over His Bed and moved towards Washroom to Clean the Wound, Abhijeet look at Rahul who was Completely Quiet in whole so ask…_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly because Daya's Last Sentence is out of ordinary so He feels may be something already going in between Rahul and Him unknown by Him as): koi Baat hui hay kya Rahul….?_

 _Rahul (look at Abhijeet and say): shayed…. (after a sigh) Main chalta hun… (sadly as Abhijeet got that Rahul also not knowing about the Issue, added) Dekh lena…_

 _Abhijeet (glance over wash room close door and add): haan lagta hy ab Baat krni pary gi… (both moving towards Main door, Abhijeet added) 2/4 din sy Dekh rha hun… Sahab kuch zyada hee Apny Aap mein Khoye huay hain… (included more) Zyada Baat Cheet bhi Nahi krty.. Khana Peena bhi Zero ho gaya hy… aur Neend bhi Saheh sy Nahi ly rha (suddenly) Tum Poocho…?_

 _Rahul: ho skta hy Mood Off ho (casual) Moody bhi tou kitna hy.. khair, Pehly Tum dekho phir Main Dekhta hun…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed): hmmm…._

 _Abhijeet closed the door after Rahul Departure and then back to Daya who came out from washroom still trying to bandaging his Palm Roughly…_

 _Abhijeet Quietly Grip His Palm, nudging Him for Sitting and Silently move to His Room for getting First Aid Kit after Briefly checking the Wound and Concluding about No need of Stitches…_

 _He Softly do His work without any Eye Contact, Queries, Request even Suggestion just to give Time to Daya to Spill Out the Issue by Himself but the Waiting was Totally Waste-less as the Bear does not Open His Mouth Once except Grunting at Few Treatment Points of Wound…_

 _Abhijeet standup, grabbing all Supplies, Look at Daya and Left the room with an Order of taking Dinner in Half an Hour…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Daya laid over His Bed, He knew His Body Exhausted, Replaying of Past Incident really makes Him Tired and only adding Volume of Pain in His Heart…_

 _The Repetition of Failure again and again only Increasing the Misery and really makes Him Weak and Pathetic…._

 _He Tapped His Head over Bed Mattress with few Curses which only Causes Light Tremor's of Hurt in His Palm Wound and Pain in His Head also adding Salt in His already Wet Eyes…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _On the other hand, Abhijeet only Thinking the Past Week in His Mind during taking Shower… He really trying His Best to Remember any Incident, Comment, Remark, Situation which brought His Buddy in such Sad Aura but Sadly coming back with Empty Head in the whole Bathing Trip…._

 _He Changed His Wears, went to Dinning table and Surprised to find Daya over Dinning Chair with Settled Dinning Table…. He sat and started taking Bites after seeing Daya also starting, adding as…_

 _Abhijeet: phir…? (Daya look at Him in Question, Abhijeet added) Mujhy tou laga tha ab tak Tum ny Khud ko Tayyar kr liya hoga Batany ky liye…_

 _Daya (tiredly): kya Bataon… (again trying to eat with) jub kuch hy hee Nahi Batany ko…. (dull tone) Zara sa Hath Kat gaya, bas, aur kya…._

 _Abhijeet: hmmmm (Simply) ye bhi Saheh hy…._

 _Daya (again trying): Boss, bas Thak gaya hun…. (He knew Nobody especially those who knew Him more than Himself not buying that, but still attempting as) aur kuch Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (more simpler way): ye bhi Theek hy…._

 _Daya (suddenly after Frustrated with all as He Easily got Abhijeet just Playing, not Believing over His Senseless Lies makes Him Angry with): Tumhein Samajh Nahi aa raha hy kay (standing and shout) kuch Nahi hy…._

 _Abhijeet (look at Him for a brief moment, standup, starting grabbing things as He also not ate more than few bites like Daya and said): Mujhy tou Samajh aa raha hy Daya (straightly) Afsoos tou ye hy kay (Quietly) Tumhein Nahi Samjh aa rha…._

 _He Left the Lounge while Daya moved to His Room in Rash… He personally Trapping Himself around Suspicious Whorl with His Course of Action…. His Lies are so Lame and nobody Accepted it makes Him More Angry over Himself Result in a Bad Pain when He tried to Hit His same Injured Palm over His Wardrobe…_

 _He does not have a Strong Alibi either Excess Work, Pressure of Cases, Weather Extremeness, Any Injury because from Last Week, They really work in Pleasure having No Pressure of Orders, Excessive Chase or Raids, Burdens of Investigation and Interrogation etc…._

 _Both laid over their Beds in Sad Sigh as Abhijeet already Checked Residence… Daya covered Himself after Switching On AC with…._

 _Daya (sadly on His Behavior with): kya Yaar….._

 _Abhijeet (switching off the light with): kuch Nahi ho skta (disappointed tone) Sahab ka…._

 _Both takes Disturb Sleep especially Daya who wakeup few times because of Nightmares, got by His Brother Easily as Daya every now and then leave His Room, Relax Himself after waking up from a Bad Dream… the Kitchen Dim Light Switch On/Off with Regular Intervals really Tense His Brother Badly…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Abhijeet does not Start the Issue again, giving Daya Time atleast to Heal His Wound after finding the Swelling of His Palm Next day…._

 _Duo sat over Dinning Chairs and Daya standup after Finishing His Dinner, Stopped by Abhijeet Shocking tone…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): Bas…_

 _Daya (look at His Plate with): haan, (telling) Kha tou liya…._

 _Abhijeet (harsh): Daya, (He never Compromise over Daya Health, now really coming Straight as) Do Hafty sy Tumhari Routine Dekh rha hun… (angrily counting) Na Khaty ho.. Na Soty ho… kis Baat ki Pareshani hy… kis Cheez ki Thakan hy.. (asking) jub Poocho tou Munh mein Dahi Jama kr Sahab Beth jaty hain…_

 _Daya (again trying to avoid the topic with): Yaar, Kaha na…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): haan Sun liya Main ny… (rash tone) Khamosh bhi rha pr ab… (indicating His Physical Health as) Halat Dekhi hy Tum ny Apni… Sadyun kay Beemaar lagny lagy ho… (again asking) koi Masla hy tou Batao… koi Problem hy tou Share karo…?_

 _Daya (dull tone): keh tou rha hun, koi Pareshani Nahi hy, koi Masla Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (raise voice as) Kha kyun Nahi rhy… So kyun Nahi rhy… itnay Thaky Thaky lagty ho.. BP Theek hy, Sugar Theek hy… (Daya knew that His Brother saying Correct as He already checked Daya BP and Sugar at Night, heard more) Kaam ka Pressure Nahi tou koi na koi Baat tou Tumhary System pr Asar kr rhi hy na… (straight) Mujhy Na saheh Rahul ko Bata skty ho.. ACP Sir hain, Freddie, Ashoke, Rajeev… pr (with sad sigh) Bolo bhi tou…_

 _Daya (again although knowing all things are correct telling by His Pal): ho ga kuch tou Bata dun ga…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): kisy… (teasingly) Apnay Sayey ko…._

 _He Kicked the Chair which Bumped from the Table Leg and Left the Residence giving only Shame to Daya…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Obviously how many Time, He Hides His Lethargic Body, Dark Bags under His Eyes, Continuous Yawning, No Appetite, Dullness… He really Not Happy with Himself so Jerking His Head and move away…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Small Meeting was Only around 4 People in which 2 are Extra Tense regarding the Main Issue…_

 _Rahul (telling): aur Nahi tou kya… Main ny bhi itna Poocha kay bhae koi Baat ho gayii hy, koi Masla hy tou Batao… (irritatingly) magar Nahi… pr (confirming) Baat hy tou koi Zarur…_

 _Abhijeet (added): Bureau aur Sub ka Main Bata hee chukka hun… Phone Calls aur Social Site with Email Id bhi Clean hy…_

 _Voice (ask): tou ab…?_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Tum Usy Hypnotize karo…_

 _Voice (stunned): What…?_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): haan Ashoke, is ka matlab Daya is tarah asani sy Nahi Khuly ga aur jahan tak Mujhy lagta hy.. (sadly) Baat shayed Pehly ki hy…_

 _Rahul (agreed with Abhijeet Point with): haan Us kay Bachpan ya Orphanage ki…_

 _Abhijeet (added point on Rahul Statement with): haan kyunky is matter pr Wo Mujhy ya Rahul ko bhi Involve Nahi krta…_

 _Rajeev (ask): Tumhara matlab hy kay koi Usy Mila ho ya kisi nay us reference sy Usy kuch Kaha ho…?_

 _Rahul (not confirming tone with): Shayed…_

 _Abhijeet (again to Ashoke): Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (trying to tell with): Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): I know, Main Samjhta hun Yaar ky aisy hee Hypnotize krna Saheh Nahi aur ye kay ye ek Treatment hy… magar Yaar…_

 _Ashoke (telling Him): Tum is kay Consequence jaanty ho na… ye kisi bhi Insan ki Dignity kay Khilaf hy and (telling about His Disliking as) I dunt really like it…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, pr agar (tell) Tum Usy Bata kr karo gy tou Wo krnay thori dy ga Tumhein…_

 _Rajeev: pr agar (again giving His point with) Usy Nahi bata kr karo gy tou shayed wo Tum Logun sy Naraz ho jaye, Gussa kary etc…_

 _Rahul (dismissive tone): Dekha jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet (to Ashoke): Ashoke, agar Us ki Sehat pr itna Effect Nahi parta na tou Main Tumhein ye Sub krnay ko Nahi kehta… magar Us ki Health pr Bura Asar Par rha hy.. (adding more) Kal tou Salunkhy Sir nay bhi Us sy Pooch liya aur ACP Sir nay tou Mujhy Cabin mein Bula kr alug sy bhi Baat ki hy.. (ask irritatingly) ab Batao…_

 _Ashoke (after a moment ask): kahan krna hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Weekend pr aa rhy ho na (DR Duo nodded so Abhijeet adds) bas Wahein…._

 _Rahul: haan (add) Shak bhi Nahi hoga kyunky ye Plan tou Humara Last week sy Pehlay Final tha…_

 _The Meeting Over although Ashoke still not Happy with the Decision but He knew the Concern and beyond that the Worry under those Glimpse Prepared Him to Seal that Decision…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Daya entered at Residence and Surprised by Presence of All Four as He is coming from Some Official Work, He greeted…_

 _Daya (shaking hands with): arry Sub Log…_

 _Rajeev: haan tou Plan tha na Aaj ka… (shockingly) Bhool tou Nhai gaye na Daya… (smirking tone) Aaj Tumhari Turn hy…_

 _Abhijeet (murmur): matlab, (trying to Lighten moment) phir Mera hee Ragra lagny wala hy…._

 _A Ghost of Smile coming over Daya Lips who went for Freshen Up, Heard Rajeev comment who told Daya as…_

 _Rajeev: pata hy (punching Rahul Arm with) ye Rahul tou aa hee Nahi rha tha…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Daya got the Background of that Comment as few Small Flashback Scenes moving around His Memory Box as…._

 ** _Rahul (asking Relaxly): Yaar, kuch tou hoga na… Tum Buht Khamosh bhi ho… (softly) koi Baat ho gayii hy kya…?_**

 ** _Daya: Nahi Rahul, (telling dully) bas aisy hee hr Cheez sy Boriyet Feel ho rhi hay…_**

 ** _Rahul (again): wohi tou pooch rha hun kay Kyun…?_**

 ** _Daya (frustratingly): kya Kyun, Insaan hun… (added) kabhi kabhi Ukta jata hun.. aik hee Routine sy… hr waqt wohi Murdy, Khoon, Bhaag Daur…_**

 ** _Rahul: wo tou Theek hy…_**

 ** _Daya (rashly cutting with): tou jub Theek hy tou kyun Dimagh Kharab kr rhy ho… (angrily) kaha na koi Baat Nahi hy… kuch Nahi hy… Bandy ko Sukun sy bhi Rehny bhi Nahi dety…._**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He Wiping His Face after reverting back from His Own Harsh tone which He used against His Friend, Unnecessarily, tied an another Wave…_

 ** _Rahul: acha ye Kha tou ly… (telling Sweetly) Thanda ho jaye ga… Pata hy kitni Mehnat sy Banaya hy…_**

 ** _Daya: tou, kis nay kaha tha kay Mehnat sy banao.. (Irritate tone as He feels now He could not Controlled over Himself) Main ny .. Nahi na… phir… (totally Irritative tone) Yaar Tum log Meri Jaan kyun Nahi chor dety… Boss bhi hr waqt Peechy para rehta hy.. Kha kyun Nahi rhy, So kyun Nahi rahy.. Baat karo tou Bolty Buht ho.. Khamosh raho tou Chup kyun hun… Pagal bana diya hy bas…_**

 _After that Meeting, Rahul Completely Back Off from asking or showing any Concern towards Daya Recent Behavior…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Abhijeet already Resisting the Urge of showing any Worry and Tension, He only Resists Himself Engaging Daya only over Professional Proceedings…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He came out seeing All Busy in Blabbering and Discussions while Quietly taking place Un-deliberately make by His Brother beside Him and Ashoke added giving Him a Container having Crisscross Homemade Sandwich with…_

 _Ashoke: lo bhae Khao… Priya nay kaha hy jub tak (stressing) Chef Daya isy Kha kr Pakka Nahi kr dein gy kay ky ye Acha bana hy, wo isy Market mein Nahi layey gi…_

 _Rajeev (shocked): matlab, Humein Khany Nahi dy gi…_

 _Ashoke (nodded): True…_

 _Daya Pick a Sandwich and started taking Bites Quietly although get a Mug of Hot Green Ginger Tea drag to His side by Rahul…_

 _He smilingly nodded and tell_ _ **AWESOME**_ _while others Picking their Sandwiches which Ashoke already Setting over Platter…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Voices started Heavy over His Hearing Aids while His Head started Bobbing, Vision turning Blur either the Sip Gurgling around Circular Path of His Wind Pipe and Lastly His All Body with much Needed Rest fell over Abhijeet Lap who already in Alert Mode…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 ** _A Scratching Voice Disturbing His Sleep, He is trying to Avoid it but its Overwhelming so He cracked His Eyes found Only Darkness…._**

 ** _He was Roaming His Eyes around but found Nothing Unusual except the Voice of Hustling, Sniffling, Dragging Rose with Passage of Time Tense Him at the Edge of Awakens…_**

 ** _He standup from His Bed and moving caught a Small Glance turned Him Froze as the Same Age and Size Kid next to His Room Hanged His Body from the Hanging Ceiling Fan in front of Him…_**

 ** _The Wide Eyes, the Lone Tear, the Chocked Throat, the Shocked Sob and lastly the Limp Body brings Back Him in Current…_**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Scream, Tears, Shouts really giving Jolts to His Body, Shrieking and Shivers makes it Difficult to Relax Him although having Both Doctors Extra Effort…._

 _The Sandwich really had done His Work and takes Daya to that Position where Ashoke started His Session and All got this Bad Incident happened at Daya Orphanage where His Friend had done Suicide in front of Daya Eyes and He could not Safe Him…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Man is Only Crying, Rahul trying to Comfort Him but Restrained as Rajeev Tightly Grabbed Him on Ashoke Signal…_

 _Daya needs that Grief session, the Tears which Stored in His Heart for such Long Period really giving Him Stings of Pain and it's the Best Opportunity to Fall it down…._

 _After few minutes, Rahul feels the Weight of Four Fingers and One Thumb Swiftly Eliminated and He does not Lose that Chance…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Abhijeet just Quietly standing seeing the Hurt, Pain, Regret of a 9 Year Old Kid who still Cursed Himself and Lived with the Stone of that Burden where He could not Save His Friend by any means…._

 _Abhijeet easily Feels those Scary Nights in those Cracking Eyes where a Kid can't give Permission those Darkness coming in His Eyes called Sleep…_

 _Abhijeet got what His Buddy Tolerated in these whole Years where in Every such Situation He again turn to a 9 year Old Kid coming across His First Fear…._

 _Abhijeet Wipes a Tear which Fell from His Eye as Daya Continuously Rambling around Rahul Embrace that He could not Survive the Life of His Friend…._

 _A Hand Squeeze the Shoulder of Abhijeet with Wet Eyes, giving Him Energy that at-least now His Brother does not Tolerate this Pain Alone in that Journey…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Man lay down over His Bed in Comfortable Position cover with Sheet while Rahul still sat there and grabbed His Palm providing or say Gaining Comfort with this Small Contact…._

 _Ashoke came out from Kitchen having Four Mugs where He passes Two Mugs to Rajeev who went inside Daya room to Enjoying it with Rahul…._

 _Ashoke (handing Mug to Abhijeet and say after sitting beside Abhijeet over couch as): Insan Buht Aajeeb Cheez hota hy Abhijeet… Usy samajhna sach Buht Mushkil hy (to Abhijeet who is taking Sips with) Mera Nahi khayal ye Daya ka Pehla Incident hoga jis mein Us ny kisi ko KhudKashi sy Bachaya ho….?_

 _Abhijeet (with sighing although seeing the Smoke coming from Hot Tea as): Pata Nahi, kitny Dard Apny ander liye betha hy ye Larka (look at Ashoke and added) Sach Yaar, kabhi kabhi tou lagta hy, shayed Daya (with moist eyes) Us Phase mein Reh hee gaya hy…._

 _Ashoke (pat over His Arm and added): Yaar, wo Us ki Zindagi ka Ek Buht Ihem hissa hy Abhijeet… Hum Us Hissy ko Nikaal tou Nahi skty na…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan… pr Usy Kum tou kr skty hain na… Us Takleef ko… Dard ko (look at Ashoke with Wet eyes) kuch Aansoo tou Kum ho skty hain na… pr (pat His Palm over Couch and add) wahein kay wahein pohanch jaty hain…_

 _Ashoke Patting over His Arm, Relaxing Him cause Yes, it's Difficult to always Re-Live the Pain with the Person and could not do anything for Him…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Rajeev nudged Rahul with Tea Mug who signaled Him to place it over Bedside table, Rajeev sit against Him over Bed… Rahul said…_

 _Rahul: kub Un Yaadun sy nikl paye ga (sighing and looking the Wet face with) najany kub…?_

 _Rajeev: Nikl aayey ga Rahul…._

 _Rahul (look at Him and ask): Tumhein lagta hy….?_

 _Before Rajeev Replying, Both A's entered inside the room… Abhijeet already heard the Query as well the Pain present in that Query, said…_

 _Abhijeet (look at His Brother face and said): Koshish tou kr skty hain na Rahul…._

 _Rajeev: aur kya, (telling) Venting Out bhi Dard ko Kum krny ya Nikalny ka Ek Tareeqa hota hy…_

 _Ashoke: aur kum az kum, (confirm tone) Daya ko is Baat ka tou Yaqeen hy na kay Us kay ird gird aisy Log hain jin kay liye Us ka Dard, Takeef aur Aansoo Buht Ihmiyet rakhty hain…._

 _Rahul: hmmm… (sweet tone) ye tou hy…._

 _Abhijeet (loving tone): Sahab hain bhi tou aisy…._

 _They all needed that session to Relax themselves as Ashoke already signaled Rajeev after Daya Slept taking Mild Sedative pills that They also needed to Relax Abhijeet and Rahul too…._

 _Doctor Duo really Smiled Exchanging their Glance to at-least Lightens the moment….._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Bear Softly Settled beside His Brother after Relaxing Himself through few Mild Medicines Prescribed by Doctor Duo and Long Shower…._

 _Abhijeet did not Light Up any Comment on that Issue or Daya Breakdown jut giving Him Sooth and Relaxing Wordlessly…._

 _The Body again Re-Fills with Food and Liquid while the Evening Nap because of Pills really Refreshes the Man with His Relations Lovely Support…._

 _Abhijeet (stroking His Small Bear Wet Hairs with): kesa hy ab…?_

 _Daya (Softly lying over Thigh's of Abhijeet with Soothing tone): Better…_

 _Abhijeet (ask as in Rambling Daya tell about this Recent Incident too to All): Tum ny Us Bacchy sy Poocha Nahi jis ko abhi Khudkashi sy Bachaya hy kay Us nay aisa kyun kiya…?_

 _Daya (little Shockingly): Tumhein kesy Pata chala…?_

 _Abhijeet: Mujhy Pehly sy Malum tha Daya… (brief Daya after seeing His Questioning look) Tumharay Phone Locations nikalwayey thy Main ny Pehly bhi, wahan kay Doctors nay Mujhy Bataya tha… pr Mujhy laga Wo ek Aam Issue hy… matlab Hum Log kitny aisy Kaam krty hain tou Main ny Us Waqyey ko itni Ihmiyet Nahi dii (Daya nodded after getting Abhijeet Point who asked again) Tum nay (wiping wet strands from Daya's forehead with) Jawab Nahi diya…?_

 _Daya (soft tone): Nahi Yaar… kya Poochta… (sad sighing) shayed wo Baat Mujhy Choti lagti pr Us kay liye Buht Bari ho… (ask to Abhijeet) hain na…?_

 _Abhijeet (still stroking): hmmm… (again attempting) pr phir bhi…?_

 _Daya: Boss, (riding in past road with) Tumhein Pata hy Usman nay kyun KhudKashi ki thi…?_

 _Abhijeet (ask): wo Tumhara Orphanage Friend….?_

 _Daya (nod): haan…._

 _Abhijeet (low tone): Nahi…._

 _Daya (telling as He was still not in Current, He was in Same room as): Usy Aik Toy chahyey tha… koi Mehanga Toy bhi Nahi tha… Us nay Sir sy, Matron sy bhi kaha… pr kya mila… (telling in low wet tone) Un Logun ny kaha kay_ _ **"Dekho, is Tooty huay Khilony ko bhi Khilona Chahyey"**_ _(many tears fell from His Eyes and absorb in His Hairs) Un Logun ki Hansi, Mazaq… Us Tooty Khilony ny hee Khud ko Khatam kr liya…. (He started Crying Loudly in Abhijeet Hug who giving Him Comfort Only, Calm down and adds) dekho tou kitni Choti sii Baat hy… Najany Us ny is sy Buray Lafz, Takleefdeh Baatein Suni hongi, Zulm Sahy hongy pr… (look at Abhijeet with Teary eyes and ask) koi Baat bhi Choti ya Bari Nahi hoti Abhi… bas (painful tone) Cubh jati hy…_

 _Abhijeet just Patting Him, giving Him Comfort, Relaxing and Soothing Him while Thinking how much His Bear Tolerated those Pinching Spikes still Dug inside His Heart and still He is Living with them…._

 _He looked the Last Scene of the Movie where Both Brothers either One is Ghost and Other is Alive giving Support to Each Other, Tightens His Grip around His Only Relation making Promise to Himself to make His Buddy further Life Better and Sweeter Together, at-least….!_


End file.
